1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric power cords, and more particularly, to an electric power cord having a multimeter which can measure and display electrical characteristics of electric devices using the power cord.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, most electric devices need electric power cords to transmit power from power sources. Measurements of electrical characteristics of the electric devices need extra measuring equipments, which is inconvenient.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide an electric power cord which can conveniently measure and display electrical characteristics of electric devices.